


Split

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Choose Your Own Ending, Earth-16 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multiple Endings, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up, Snaibsel, Spitfire - Freeform, YJ, Young Justice - Freeform, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Wally wants to leave the Team. He tells Artemis. 3 different endings that will be labeled. Spoilers for s2. Snaibsel is in an ending chapter. Spitfire.





	1. Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [climbed a mountain and turned around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841853) by [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles). 



> AN: I do not own anything. Inspired by sunkelles, you're the best. I've been thinking about break ups and listening to a good breakup playlist and this happened. Inspired by the songs It Ain't Me by Selena Gomez and Comes and Goes (In Waves) by Greg Laswell. Or at least, I only listened to those when I wrote this.

He’s not sure when it happens, when he has the thought that what he’s doing isn’t living. College and the Team and dating are a lot for one plate, even if he has a fast metabolism. There are days where they’re on different teams and she sees him just at breakfast and if she’s lucky, at the end of the night when they’re finally done. There are days they see each other in more, classes they have together, date nights-the most consistent time they have is when they’re sleeping. Artemis will sneak into their bed after missions and he’ll pull her close and ignore looking at the clock, he doesn’t want to know how long until he has to do it all over again. Wally barely disrupts the sheets or Artemis when his team runs later than hers.

There are nights where they have more time than others, but date nights are hard to schedule when she’s got to see her mom in Gotham, babysitting, do the mountain of homework on her desk and everything else. Wally has to check in with his family, long hours of class and labs and research don’t help that either.

Breakfast always involves checking the news, their phones, taking joint pills and then running out the door. Mornings drinking coffee slowly, half awake and sleeping in are all unattainable. Maybe it’s the fact they’re running on naps and coffee and running themselves ragged, but Wally thinks about breaking up with her. The first thought after that is like he stabbed himself-Artemis is too good to let go. Artemis is smart, kind, funny and he loves her. He loves everything, but she seems okay with their schedule, like she expected them to never have time to themselves. He loves Artemis, they’ve been dating since they were in high school. Wally really can’t think of what life might be like without her, so much of his life revolves around her. So much time has been invested into them and their relationship, so many decisions have been made together. Little choices like pizza for dinner and big ones like moving to Palo Alto, he remembers them all.

They’ve been together so long, acting like a team, he doesn’t know what he’d do without her. It’d be like taking out an organ or a limb, something vital. But people live without both kidneys and losing a limb isn’t the end. Artemis seems so happy when she’s on the Team, when they’re doing what they’re best at. He can’t ask her to quit for him, because he started having dreams of getting married, kids and a normal life. The Team is their family, asking her to give that up is cruel. He doesn’t entirely want to give it up either, but he has to figure out what he wants. He wants a normal life and he wants Artemis, needs her, doesn’t know what life without her would be like. They’re each other’s first loves, a blessing and a curse in many ways. They seem epic when he thinks of them like that.

There’s too many thoughts and too little time to think through it all. Artemis pokes him with her pen.

“Hello NASA, I’d like my boyfriend back. He’s spacing out,” Artemis jokes and he looks around and realize their class has ended, people are packing up.

“This is NASA, we’ve brought your boyfriend back, ma’am,” Wally replies and Artemis laughs. He gets his books and follows her out of the lecture hall.

“What were you thinking about?” Artemis wonders.

“Life. And lunch,” he answers honestly and she rolls her eyes.

“I’ve got chips in my bag if you’re hungry,” Artemis says and he shakes his head. He can wait, but those questions can’t.

* * *

 

“Do you think any of the Team will settle down? Have kids?” Wally asks. He’s tired and they’re eating a late dinner of Chinese takeout.

“I don’t know. I can’t imagine giving it up. After college, I want to be a League member. We’ll be like Green Arrow and Black Canary,” Artemis smiles. Artemis imagines them as a future League couple. Wally takes a bite of an eggroll so he can’t say anything stupid. Artemis watches him and he wonders what she’s thinking.

“Next Thursday, unless Kaldur really needs us in the Cave, I was thinking we could go out. Lian’s birthday is coming up and we should get her something. And that Sunday morning I was going to have brunch with Green and Canary. You’ve got that family breakfast with the speedsters,” Artemis tells him. Her secrets are her own, he doesn’t know who Green and Canary are really, but doesn’t mind, that’s not what bothers him. Wally frowns, hard to do in the face of his favorite Chinese food but he does anyway.

“You’re welcome at my family thing. They love you. You’re dating me, you can go,” Wally says. Artemis picks up a wonton.

“Yeah, but Iris isn’t going. And it’s fine. I miss Green and Canary. Things have been busy lately. Feels like they’ve always been busy,” Artemis says and Wally nods. When she first started out, Green Arrow was her mentor, Black Canary trained them, and she just got closer to them through the years. They’re like an aunt and uncle to her now, her family-just like the Team. Wally lets it go.

“Sounds good,” Wally says.

* * *

 

“Hey, Dick’s calling. I’m gonna step out, I don’t want to be distracting,” Wally says and Artemis nods, not looking up from her textbook. Wally grabs a jacket and is out the door in a few seconds.

“Hey. I think I want to take a break from the Team. Maybe forever,” Wally confesses, words spilling out.

“Is this your idea or hers?” Dick asks.

“Mine. Artemis wants to stay on the Team and go League and I haven’t told her I want to quit,” Wally admits. Dick sighs.

“You need to tell her, whatever your reasons are,” Dick tells him.

“I know. But I don’t want to be my aunt Iris. I don’t want to have a superhero spouse. I want normal. I want us both out of the game. I don’t want to worry about if she’s injured or see her on the news and hope she’s okay. I don’t want that. I want the two of us. And maybe kids after college. I want to marry her. I love her so much. I don’t know what life without Artemis would be like. And I don’t want to know. But she’s not going to quit for me. Or if she does, it’ll be for me and she’ll hate it. And she might hate me and I don’t want that either,” Wally says and sighs.

“I think that you two need to have that conversation soon. This might turn out okay. But it might not. And stuff like this doesn’t age well. Rip off the bandaid and talk about your options. You love her. She loves you. There might be a middle ground,” Dick reminds him and Wally nods.

“You’re right. I’ll do it when we have time and I’ll let you know how that goes,” Wally says and Dick wishes him luck before they hang up.

* * *

 

Artemis is smiling, Green and Canary usually put her in a good mood and Wally hates that he’s gonna make that smile disappear.

“How was your family breakfast?” Artemis asks and he shrugs. He skipped out early so they could talk but he doesn’t say that.

“It was good. They say hi,” Wally says and the lump in his throat is making it hard to speak. He can’t keep the secret anymore.

“We need to talk,” Wally hears himself say. Artemis raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of her coffee.

“We’re already talking,” Artemis jokes and Wally shakes his head.

“I want to quit the team. I want you to quit with me,” Wally says. Artemis sets her coffee down.


	2. Canon Compliant Spitfire ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fills the gap between the first chapter and the start of season two. Ends and then s2 would begin shortly after. Also I'm aware that Wally and Artemis quit like right before s2 and Tula died like February 18 2015 and they were still on the Team in canon but ignore that.

“When you asked who I thought would settle down-you were trying to see if I’d want that,” Artemis guesses.

“Yeah,” Wally admits quietly and they’re still in their kitchen and it feels like years have passed before Artemis takes another sip of her coffee and finally speaks.

“Okay. Let’s try it. Let’s get out of the game. Have kids and a mortgage,” Artemis says and he looks up from the tiled floor.

“Wait, really?” Wally says and Artemis smiles at him.

“I love you. And if you really want this, then I’ll do it. We’re a team, remember? Plus we might actually get to sleep in sometimes,” Artemis jokes and he smiles back.

* * *

 

The Team accepts that they’re leaving, M’gann makes Artemis promise they’ll keep in touch. 

“Just because we won’t be on the Team doesn’t mean we’ll stop talking to you guys. You’re our friends,” Wally says.

“Good,” Kaldur says. Tula and Barbara arrive from the zeta tubes and Wally tells them the news.

* * *

 

Life is easier and harder. College takes up a good chunk of time but they can sleep in and relax more often. It’s hard to think about the Team and their friends at night, doing missions in the new empty time Artemis and Wally have. Artemis schedules texts and times to hang out with them, M’gann, Zatanna, Tula, Barbara, she misses them all. Zatanna’s technically League and that makes it harder to schedule, but texting helps that. It helps a lot of their relationships.

“I think Zee’s hoping the girls and I can do a girl’s night Friday. Is that okay?” Artemis asks and Wally checks the calendar on his phone.

“Yeah. We’ve got that history text Monday though,” Wally says. Artemis rolls her eyes, they have time to study now.

“I know. I’ve already studied for that,” Artemis tells him.

* * *

 

M’gann becomes a little distant. Artemis isn’t surprised, they have separate lives and they live on opposite ends of the country. Still, it worries her a little. A lot of things worry her, but she can’t help that and neither can Wally. It sounds so  _ weird _ when they say they retired from the Team. It makes them sound so much older than they are. Wally wants them to have a normal life and Artemis tries to see if they can do it. Sometimes the itch to go shoot calls, so she’ll go to an archery range-it’s not the same. It never is.

* * *

 

Tula dies that February. Artemis cries her eyes out with their friends in the Cave when they hear and Wally sits next to a silent Kaldur. The world seems so heavy, and the Team is down three people in the span of six months. Artemis pulls him close when they finally get home, and she doesn’t let him go for a long time. The superhero life has risks and they feel relieved and worried that they left it. Either of them could have died too, but the world isn’t safer because they left either. Leaving was always a double edged sword, even before they left the Team.

* * *

 

It’s been a long month since Tula died, a funeral and schedule for people to check on Kaldur and Garth, grief and tests. 

“Hey I got dinner. Thought you’d be deep into your essay,” Artemis says and Wally smiles as he smells pizza. Artemis shuts the front door, looks at him and his mess of papers on their couch and sets her keys and the pizza down. A quiet series of beeps and musical notes hits the air and Artemis feels her phone buzzing in her pocket.

“That’s Kaldur’s ringtone,” Artemis says and answers the call.

“Are you free in an hour?” Kaldur asks and Wally shoots her a confused look, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. Do you just need to talk to me or did you mean me and Wally?” Artemis asks.

“Both of you. Can we meet at your apartment?” Kaldur asks.

“Who’s we? Kaldur, is everything okay?” Artemis asks.

“Everything is fine. Dick and I have a plan. We want to talk about it,” Kaldur says and Artemis takes a breath.

“Yeah, we’ll be free. Come by and talk to us,” Artemis says. Kaldur thanks her before they end the call.

“What was that about?” Wally asks.

“I don’t know. But Dick and Kaldur are coming here in an hour with a plan of some kind,” Artemis says. Wally shoots her a worried look.

“We’re not rejoining the Team,” he says like he can make that decision for both of them.

“I know. He sounded stressed. I just want to know what they’re thinking,” Artemis reasons and puts pizza on plates before she sits next to Wally. He moves his to an empty spot amid the mess of papers and they wait.

* * *

 

Black Manta is Kaldur’s father and he wants to go undercover. Artemis looks to Dick and then back to Kaldur.

“And you’re only telling us? Not anyone in the League? Not M’gann or Conner?” Artemis finally asks.

“Only you three,” Kaldur confirms. The silence is heavy, like someone draped a weighted blanket on them before Dick speaks.

“What do you want from us? What do you need us to do?” Dick asks and Kaldur begins to tell them his rough plan, and they refine it in the living room that smells like paper, coffee and pizza. Wally’s hand finds Artemis’s and he squeezes it gently, reassuringly. Things will be okay, eventually.


End file.
